The Black Angel
by DmCrebel25
Summary: James Wake, The Black Angel, is considered the best mercenary or assassin in the galaxy. He never fails and is considered by some to be an angel of death or "Black Angel" But he certainly doesn't act like one. When he's paid to help Commander Shepard save the galaxy he will find out just what it's like to have people who have your back and maybe even come to love you.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Dossier on the Mercenary/Assassin The Black Angel**

**Name: **James Wake

**Race: **Human

**Sex: **Male

**Nationality: **English

**Age: **23 yrs. old

**Height: **6'4"

**Weight: **210 lbs.

**Hair color: **Black

**Eye color: **Red (No cybernetics)

**Birthplace: **London, England

**Physical Description: **James' hair is shaved at the sides of his head the hair at the back is long enough to reach his shoulders his bangs are then worn swept to the right covering his eye and reaching the corner of his mouth. He has a small ring through the bottom left of his bottom lip and two through his left ear lobe. He is quite muscular and keeps himself in peak condition. He wears a suit of Blood Dragon armor he personally upgraded and unlike usual suits with white and red paint schemes his is Black and red.

**Skills:** A marksman without equal James is also an expert in Martial Arts. James has an IQ off the charts and he shows this in his engineering talents. His intelligence makes him an amazing tactician. He is also well known for his talents when it comes to covert operations. James has never failed a contract he has made entire colonies disappear singlehandedly and he has been approached by the Council to be a Specter, he told them no, with far more colorful words.

**Personality: **He is a Lone Wolf and doesn't play well with others. He has anti-social tendencies usually being rude to those who try to speak to him and his clients prefer to work through means that don't require face to face meetings. He has a cold, calm, and calculating demeanor and isn't known for showing mercy or compassion.

**Final Notes: **Nobody truly knows where or how James learned to fight or any of his other skills at such a young age, perhaps Shepard can discover this but it is unlikely.

**Last Known Location:** He will be waiting in the club of Afterlife on Omega and has been paid an exorbitant amount to join on with Shepard.

"This guy doesn't sound like he'll be very helpful to the crew." Commander Shepard said looking over The Black Angel's dossier.

"He's probably the best mercenary or assassin in the galaxy." Miranda told the Commander.

"I'm no fan of mercs and even I have to say Shepard, he's probably the best warrior in the galaxy." Jacob agreed.

"Have you worked with him before?" Shepard asked his squad mates.

"Once" they answered in unison.

"Is he like the dossier says?" he asked

"That and then some we never even saw his face, he never took off his helmet but me and Miranda didn't meet him directly." Jacob said.

"He did his job better than any other member of Cerberus could have. He's also killed plenty of our operatives that got in his way." Miranda admitted.

"I think I like him." Shepard said smiling, any enemy of Cerberus was alright in his book.

The Normandy began docking at the docks on Omega. The time was here time to get the mission started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I sat there in the night club's bar not really sure what I should be looking for, but with the amount of credits Cerberus had paid I didn't really care. "I'm sure he'll find his way to me eventually and if not well that's their loss." I said quietly to myself I didn't really feel like I had to go searching for the Commander, he's a big boy and can find me on his own. I ordered a drink and turned to watch the Asari dancers. They're beautiful but I never found myself attracted to the blue humanoids not that I'm prejudice they're just not my cup of tea. My drink was nothing spectacular and it didn't make me want to order another. I'm usually very patient but for some reason I couldn't seem to sit still and so I took a seat at a nearby table. I sat there for at least another twenty minutes leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Just when I believed my boredom could reach no higher point I could hear three different footsteps. Two men by the weight both military by the sound of their steady measured strides. There was a woman as well by the soft sound of high heels her stride wasn't military it seemed purposeful and confident…almost regal.

I didn't bother looking down as they approached I couldn't care less what some wanabe mercs and there Asari wanted with me, probably my head… That was the usual one, it had gotten a little tiring and I had already killed plenty of would-be bounty hunters out for the credits on my head. I wondered what the bounty was up to, last I checked it was over 5,000,000 credits.

"The Black Angel?" A familiar voice asked, where had I heard that voice

"Sorry pal not taking any jobs now come back another time when I care." I said in my usual light accent.

"James Wake, I don't think you know who you're talking to" he said

"I don't think I care who I'm talking to" I said still not looking down.

"Well I'm the one you're being paid to help so I think you should." He said not giving up.

"Yeah I'm sure, but I've already been hired for a job so why don't you scurry on over to some Blue Suns or Eclipse cause I'm waiting for someone." I said trying to get them to go away.

"Yeah I know that's me, Cerberus must have been crazy to think you would be of any help to me." He said. I opened one eye to look toward him and lone behold there was Commander Shepard with an African American Cerberus operative and…. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I opened both eyes to get a better look; she had long dark brown hair, nearly black, beautiful blue eyes, and the outfit she wore left very little to the imagination. But what really caught my gaze was the intelligence in her blue eyes. Realizing that I was staring I looked back at Shepard.

"I don't have to prove anything to the likes of you. If you don't want me then tell Cerberus I'm keeping 25% of the pay for wasting my time." I told him leaning back planting my boots on the table.

"Cerberus will oblige that if the Commander doesn't want to have you on the crew as I know your time is your money." The woman said looking at me in the eyes.

"Good, then if we're done here you'll leave me alone and if you waste my time again I won't be nearly as nice." I said to the Commander not caring about what effect the threat might have.

"You shouldn't threaten the Commander he isn't known for taking them well" the operative said

"Oh, the Cerberus dog can speak. You know people pay to see that stuff." I mocked the man.

"What did you call me?" He said I had clearly struck a chord with him. Good.

"Bloody hell are you deaf as well as stupid? I called you a dog." I told him raising my eyebrows.

"Simmer down Jacob, look I'm on an important mission and need skilled help so if you want that pay you'll help out and maybe we'll both get to dig up some dirt on Cerberus." Shepard said.

"Now that's more like it, but I'm perfectly content just killing their operatives who get in my way, but we should get moving if you want to get on with this mission." I said getting up.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be taller…" I commented having to look down at him and the other two.

"I'm not short, you're just taller." Shepard said looking up at me.

"Move your things to the Normandy and we'll see you when we find Professor Mordin Solus." He said pointing over his shoulder.

"I guess I will, but you do know that the neighborhood where his clinic is has a quarantine?" I asked Shepard.

"What? What's going on there?" He asked looking confused.

"I guess Cerberus' Intel sucks, you can find out more from Aria T'Loak." I said going off to the hotel room I had on Omega to gather my things. The Normandy was a beautiful ship and when I got onboard I was greeted by a synthesized female voice. AI.

"Hello, you must be James Wake." It said

"That's right, so where exactly is the most secluded part of the ship." I asked not wanting to deal with people.

"That would be down on the engineering deck ther-"

"Yeah that's nice I'll take it." I said cutting the AI off.

The engineers tried to talk to me but I certainly didn't care to. The bottom room was dark and lonely… perfect. I tossed my duffle bags on the table. I pulled out the multitude of weapons out and inspected them all to make sure they were all in working order or in the case of knives that they were razor sharp. I left my extra weapons on the table. I left the multitude of weapons I always carried down next to the cot, they were my favorites after all, but all of my weapons I had upgraded personally to a level of perfection. I always carry my Valkyrie assault rifle, Dual wield M-11 Suppressors, my Valiant sniper rifle is my go to unless I need extreme range then it's the Black Widow, and finally my M-11 Wraith. They all had sleek black paint jobs and any lights were a vicious blood red. I laid down on my new cot and stared at the ceiling. I actually fell asleep even though I was still in my armor. I must have been asleep for a while as I woke to Shepard calling my name incessantly.

"Uuuhhh, What?" I asked groggily.

"I see you are already making yourself at home." He said looking down at me in my cot.

"Well I figured there wasn't much to do aboard the ship especially when most of what I do doesn't have much of a call aboard a ship unless I'm blowing it up or killing the captain." I said

"You know there are nicer quarters on the ship." Shepard proposed.

"I'm good; I don't really play well with others." I told him.

"So, exactly why is that." He asked folding his arms.

"What, is this where you try to get to know me as a person?" I asked sitting up.

"I do like to know who I'm working with." He said shrugging.

"Look if you want just read that dossier Cerberus gave you it'll tell you all you need to know." I told him hoping he'd drop it.

"I would like to know who The Black Angel is though." He said persisting.

"Bloody hell you don't know when to give up do you?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope, just ask Saren or Sovereign. I need to know I can trust you to do your job at least." Shepard said. At this I stood and walked over to my duffle bags.

"I told you already I have nothing to prove to you, military dog." I said zipping the bag to my clothes which I hadn't gotten around to unpacking.

"I don't like your attitude you unfaithful money hungry bastard." He said showing anger on his scarred face.

"Well it would seem we've figured each other out already can't say it's been a pleasure, dog. But I will say you better hope I don't decide to take one of the bounties on your head because I will take it savior of the Citadel or not." I warned packing my weapons. I heard a shuffle before turning to catch the Commander's fist.

"Big mistake, dog" I said snapping his wrist and throwing Shepard to the ground.

"Now if you try that again it'll be your neck." I said looking down at the surprised look on the Commanders face he certainly didn't anticipate my superior skill in battle.

"Why, are you leaving?" He asked as I went back to packing.

"Well because our styles won't mesh and you've proven hostile." I said.

"I think we could make it work." Shepard said

"What is it with you and trying to make everything work?" I asked

"Well you are definitely skilled enough to be a part of the crew and you seem to need some company." He said standing and cradling his wrist

"I work alone and don't need anyone else." I said stopping the packing to turn around.

"You don't have to now though with my crew you'll be a part of a team and have people to rely on." He said

"Fine I'll stay, but only to keep my pay but don't expect me to start playing nice." I told him turning to start unpacking… again.

"Fine, oh and just know Miranda will most likely come down here to tear you a new one for breaking my wrist." He said smiling.

"What? gonna have your girlfriend come fight me cause you can't win… wait who's Miranda?" I asked.

"The woman that was with me when we met. And no she rebuilt me and will not like that you've broken something she fixed." Shepard said, "Oh, and she's not my girlfriend." 'I personally wouldn't mind her coming down here even if it is just to scold me' I thought

"Alright so when do you need me out with you?" I asked clearing my mind.

"When we go after Archangel tomorrow you'll come with me, Miranda, and Jacob." Shepard said.

"Alright I'll be ready, when you need me." I told him. Shepard left and I instantly started thinking about how I would quell the wrath of his second-in-command. Twenty minutes later I heard the sound of high heels on the stairs.

"Black Angel!" She called out before noticing me lying in my cot.

"Right here, you can lower your voice." I said

"Oh that won't be happening Mr. Wake." Miranda said heatedly and I instantly noticed her Australian accent.

"Look Shepard is the one who threw the punch." I said trying to avoid the argument.

"He is far too valuable to have you breaking him and you won't do something like that again or I'LL break you." She said menacingly glaring at me.

"Hahaha, I'd like to see you try." I laughed amused by her threat.

"Fine." She said venomously and instantly I saw her beautiful blue eyes glow as she started to create a mass effect field. Fast as lightning I was gripping her arm in a control lock to keep her from using Biotics.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled.

"Should have guessed you were a biotic, and I'll let go when you stop glowing." I told her.

"Fine." The glowing ceased "Next time you won't get close enough to pull that…" She said comforting her arm

"I would think you'd want to avoid a next time. Then again you Aussies are suckers for British punishment…" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps you're just jealous of our beautiful country." She said. I could see the corner of her mouth trying to go up.

"Ha, we certainly don't care about your country after all you are our prisoners and your "beautiful country" our prison." I laughed. 'Why am I being so friendly this isn't normal I can't stand people normally…' I began thinking.

"Well I should get back to work… Don't break any more of Shepard he cost a fortune to fix…." She said turning and walking out.

"Hey wait!" I called out to her. She turned waiting for me to continue. "You didn't even tell me your name."

"Miranda." She said plainly.

"Yeah I know that, I wanted to know all of it." I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Miranda Lawson." She said looking at me with one foot on the stairs.

"Well Miss. Lawson you have a fine rest of your day." I said bowing she actually blushed a little.

"And you Mr. Wake." She said nodding to me. I watched her walk up the stairs leaving me in my nice pit. I got out of my armor and took a load off in my cot slowly drifting to sleep.

**Author Notes: Well here we are the start of it all now just so you all know those weapons are in Mass Effect 3. Also this guy looks just like my other characters I'm thinking that most characters I make will at least look similar to this if not practically a copy. I know some people won't like it but hey as I've said what's holding you back from picturing him differently. Anyway till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


End file.
